FMA - Unknown facts and Explanation
by Bikky1pas
Summary: These are some of the unknown facts and explanation that will surely blow your mind. Some of then are confirmed in Manga, some in the guide book of FMA and some are just fanmade theories.


Everything starts with an opening. So, we are starting with Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood first opening - "Again".

Again is my favourite opening not only because of its scenes but also because of its lyrics and how they both perfectly fit with the story. You can say that this single opening explains the complete story.

I am sure after reading this if you again watch the opening, you will feel much different about it than before.

*Spoilers of the complete story of Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood*.

Let's start then.

* * *

If you look closely in the first 15 seconds of the opening, then it explains complete past of Hohenheim before the starting of the story plot, through his eyes. The first face came of slave number 23 (Hohenheim in young age), then the face of Trisha then his two boys and at last his current face. If you translate the lyrics of that scenes it said that "He has a long life ahead of him to forget about past. But he wants to fix the things which I have left" which also fits perfectly with Hohenheim.

Then the story came to the present time with a scene of Ed and Al in front of their burning house which also symbolises something burning inside them.

Next scene came of Ed who was thinking that he should go after his dreams right now (getting Al's body back) then why did he stick between other things i.e caring about the military and other peoples. These are the translation of the lyrics.

Then we see Al who was missing his old childhood days and how he is so desperate to do normal things like normal people.

Then came my favourite scene. This scene looks like a normal scene until you understand its real meaning. The scene between Maes and Roy. They are standing facing in the different direction as if looking each other's back to support each other but when Roy turn around, Maes was not there but something burn and Roy become shocked. If you have seen the anime than you can understand what this means. *cries*

Now stop crying and move forward.

A girl is lying covering her eyes. This is Riza who is saying she doesn't want anyone to pity her. This perfectly fit her too because even after so much has happened to her she always remains strong and never let anyone see her other broken side. From her half-mad father, who uses his only for her research to reaching military in the Ishbalan War. This is really a lot. If you want Riza's whole past then comment. I can write a chapter for that too.

Moving forward.

Then another emotional scene came in front of their house Ed losses his two limbs, Al loses his whole body but what about Winry? Why is she there? She didn't lose anything. What if she did. Something which cannot be seen or touch. When Ed and Al losses their childhood, Winry losses it too with them. She has also seen many things which someone of her age should not see. She is here in this scene because she has also lost something which cannot be seen by others.

Then we see Gluttony, Lust and Envy rising with the help of each other, while Military is fighting against them. Then why greed is there? Maybe because greed was always against other homunculi. But neither Military nor greed can fight against their reality, this is where we see face of King Bradley. Well, This makes sense.

After that Scar came in the picture sitting below a tree in rain in the darkness saying that he has to do this he can't take another way. But some light came to his face cutting that darkness because in the latter half of the series he did take another way.

Edward says that there are people who care for him so he will continue his journey while carrying his pain with him all the time.

At the last scene - both boys standing near sunset in human form symbolising that in the end, everything will be all right. They are casting a very large shadow because they both really cast something very big on the lives of other peoples.

So this is the complete explanation of the first opening. Now watch it again while listingn all the lyrics carefully. you will surely fell some difference.

These are all the points that I found interesting in that opening. If you get something else, share it with us.

Also what you want to read next? Any suggestions?

Either past story of Riza, or about most loving character - Maes. Or the character who gets most hatred. What you want to read next.

Thank you.


End file.
